Just Another Cry
by much like falling
Summary: A sequel to Knives, Tears, and Trashcans. Kokoro is pregnant, but is unsure who’s child she is having. Kokoro is afraid that Kippei will leave her for this. But as time goes by a new breath is taken by someone, while another takes their last breath...
1. A Little Over A Month

Aishiteruze Baby

Aishiteruze Baby

Mature

Just Another Cry

Chapter 1: A Little Over A Month

--

A sequel to Knives, Tears, and Trashcans. Kokoro is pregnant, but is unsure who's child she is having, Kippei's or Karou's. Kokoro is desperately afraid that Kippei will leave her for this…But as time goes by a new breath is taken by someone, while another takes their last breath of air…

--

"Maki, I don't know how to tell him…" Kokoro said in a hushed tone, on the phone. It was late at night; she was sitting on the edge of the tub, trying to not wake Kippei up.

"But honey you have too…he will find out on his own if you don't and that would only create more problems…"

"I know, I have to tell him…I am just afraid that I will lose him…"

"Do you know who's it is?"

"No, I am not sure, but I hope it is Kippei's…"

"Me too…"

"Oh no, I think he is waking up."

"'Kay I will talk to you later."

"'Kay, bye."

Kokoro quickly collected herself, hoping that Kippei was still asleep.

--

"What's mine?" Kippei asked as soon as Kokoro stepped out of the bathroom.

"Wh-what are you talking ab-about?" Kokoro asked Kippei, who had scared her, after all she was not expecting anyone to be standing right there when she opened the door.

"You were on the phone with someone and you said how you hope its mine…"

"…"

"What do you hope is mine?"

"The baby…" Kokoro said in a meek voice, in hop that he would leave it at that.

"the baby…the baby…what baby?" Kippei asked himself out loud, to make sure what he had heard was correct. Once he had processed the information he looked at Kokoro who was now looking down at her feet trying to avoid eye contact.

"I-I was going to tell you tomorrow…"

"…"

"I went to the doctors today and I am a little over a month pregnant."

Kippei looked into Kokoro's eyes, she looked scared and nervous.

--

Kippei let the topic of the baby drop as they got up and got ready for classes that morning. Kippei was finishing up some of his homework while he waited for Kokoro to showering so they could have breakfast.

Kokoro was taking longer then normal and ten minutes after he was done with his homework he decided to go cheque on her.

--

Kokoro was standing in the shower letting the scorching water burn her flesh. Her brain was flashing images of her and Kippei together, as she began to cry.

--

Kippei walked into the bedroom, to find that the bathroom door was cracked open. He approached the door and gently knocked on the doorframe before entering. The room was foggy, as he stepped closer to the tub, he could see Kokoro leaning against the tiled wall through the shower curtain.

"Kokoro…"

"…"

"Is everything okay?"

"…"

Kippei pulled the shower curtain back just in time, to see that she was crying. "Kokoro, what's wrong?"

"…"

Kokoro turned to look at Kippei but when she leaned away from the wall her legs could not support her own weight and she fainted. Kippei jumped into the tub and caught her in his arms, not caring that his clothes and shoes were now soaked.

"Kokoro…"

"…"

"Oh my god…Kokoro…"

Kippei gently picked her up and carried her over to the bed where he laid her down, before returning to the bathroom to get a few towels and to turn the shower off. He gently toweled her dry, before putting her underwear on her and a large t-shirt that was his, he tucked her into the bed and gently kissed her on the forehead. Before he left to change his own clothes.

--

End Chapter One

--

Sorry everybody this is kind of short…but I really wanted to get it up today…

--

Please tell me what you think about it…

--

Au Revoir,

Olivia, Much Like Falling


	2. A Home Visit

Aishiteruze Baby

Aishiteruze Baby

Mature

Just Another Cry

Chapter Two: A Home Visit

--

A sequel to Knives, Tears, and Trashcans. Kokoro is pregnant, but is unsure who's child she is having, Kippei's or Karou's. Kokoro is desperately afraid that Kippei will leave her for this…But as time goes by a new breath is taken by someone, while another takes their last breath of air…

--

Note: I do not own the characters from Baby, I am just a fan. This fan fiction is based only on the manga, sorry for all of you who watched the anime. I love to hear what you have to say, but please do not be too harsh. This fan fiction is for mature audiences only, it contains, self-inflicted pain, and sexual themes.

--

Kippei stayed home to keep an eye on Kokoro; he had called her doctor, who had said that he would stop by on his way home. Kokoro had woken up several hours later, but when Kippei asked her what happened, she could not remember. Not wanting to pressure her for an answer, Kippei, let it drop and told her to get some sleep.

--

"Here, I made you some lunch." Kippei said as he entered the bedroom with a tray.

"Thanks." Kokoro said as she began to try and sit up.

"Wohoo…" Kippei quickly set the tray down on the nightstand; before gently picking Kokoro up and setting her back down on the bed, so that she was propped up against the headboard. "There you go."

"Thanks."

"Wait till the doctor gets here before you start moving around on your own…" Kippei said in almost a teasing tone.

"Sorry, I forgot…"

"It's okay, just no more…" Kippei gently kissed her on the top of her head before reaching around to grab the tray. "Here you go." Kippei said as he gently set the tray down on her lap.

"Wow, you made all of this…"

"Ya… I have gotten pretty good lately…I hope it tastes okay…"

--

About ten minutes later Kokoro had eaten about half of the food that Kippei had prepared.

"Uh oh…Kippei…I'm gonna be sick…"

"Okay, here let me help you…" Kippei moved the tray on to the nightstand, before he helped her out of the bed. Once her feet hit the floor she began to run towards the bathroom, as Kippei followed her.

Kokoro began to throw up as she clutched the edges of the u-bend. Kippei pulled her bleached hair out of her face, he gently pulled it back and held it with one hand, while he gently rubbed her back with his other hand.

--

A moment later the room's buzzer went off.

"Go!" Kokoro cried, before she began to throw up again.

Kippei ran over to the intercom, by the front door. "Yes?"

"Mr. Katakura?"

"Yes."

"This Doctor Leo."

"Oh hi, I did not expect you to get here so soon."

"I decided to stop by during my lunch…"

"Oh thank you, please come on up."

"Okay, thanks."

--

Kippei rushed back into the bathroom, Kokoro was still throwing up, but now most of it was coming up clear, which meant her stomach was almost empty.

A second later there was a knock at the door. "Come on in!" Kippei screamed, so the doctor would hear him.

Kokoro finished throwing up everything that was in her stomach. "Who is that?"

"Your doctor, he came by early…" Kippei began to explain, as he helped Kokoro up off of her knees.

"Oh…"

"Come on lets get you back to the bed." Kippei was almost carrying her back to the bed.

Once he had lied her down on the bed and covered her with the blanket, Kippei picked up the tray. He carried it back into the kitchen, where he met the doctor.

"Did I come at a bad time?"

"No everything is fine now, lunch just did not settle with her…" Kippei said as he scrapped the left over food into the trashcan.

"Is she alright now?"

"She is laying down in the bedroom, right now…"

"May I see her?"

"Of course, its right down that hall, last door…"

"Okay, thank you."

--

Kippei stayed in the kitchen and cleaned up everything from lunch, hoping that the doctor would come out of the bedroom with some good news for him."

--

The doctor came back into the kitchen about an hour later. "Mr. Katakura…"

"Um yeah… sorry…"

"I would like to bring Miss. Tokanga in to run some tests, is it possible for the two of you to stop by after classes tomorrow?"

"Of course, not a problem…"

"I do not want to scare you, but having this baby in her current state is going to be very hard on both of them…well I better get back to my office… good day Mr. Katakura."

"Oh of course, thank you so much."

--

End Chapter Two

--

Sorry this took so long to get up, it has been done and sitting around for weeks, I have just had one problem after another…

--

I hope everybody likes it!

--

Megatokyo fans? If you are I am writing a new megatokyo fanfic, called "Do You Like Nanasawa-san?"

--


End file.
